I Really Need To
by Kiko-chan X Kanda-sama
Summary: Ryou needs to pee but Bakura has OTHER ideas. M for a specific scientific term. One-shot. Fluff.


_Author's Note: Well, after a long long pause I'm finally putting up something ^.^ sorry it took so long. Anyway __read it, enjoy it, love it, review it!_

**DISCALIMERS: **if i owned them, Yu-Gi-Oh! would be nothing but fluff love stories and hott lemon scenes *blush*_  
_

* * *

**I Really Need To**

"What are you doing, Ryou? Stop hopping like …"

Ryou fidgeted a bit more and said, "I'm sorry, Bakura. I really need to go to the bathroom but I need to wait for the computer to shut down."

The darker rolled his eyes and had an epiphany. "Hey Ryou…"

"What?" Ryou's face scrunched up a little more.

"Do you know that you can't pee when you have an erection?" Bakura's eyes glinted playfully.

Ryou sighed, "So? That piece of information does not help me now, 'Kura."

Bakura leapt out off the sofa and stood behind Ryou in a flash.

"What do you want, 'Kura?"

Bakura pressed his body against Ryou's back and lifted his thick white hair to kiss his neck. Ryou's body weakened immediately.

Bakura's lips pressed hotly onto the soft skin of Ryou's neck as Ryou's knees turned to jelly. The dark's teeth bit the light's skin playfully, leaving a mark there. Meanwhile, the spirit slipped his hands underneath Ryou's striped shirt. Ryou moaned as the sensation f Bakura's lips, teeth and fingers mixed together, sending his straight into a pool of pleasure. Ryou's shirt soon got in the way and was tossed off somewhere. Bakura carried Ryou into their room and placed him gently on the double bed, kissing his lips passionately the whole time.

"Mmm… I need to… need to… mm… I need to, to go to the bathroom." Ryou mumbled in between moans.

Bakura looked up from teasing Ryou's bare chest and said plainly, "You can't."

Ryou appeared annoyed but his face changed as soon as Bakura's lips returned to his skin, "What do you mean I can't? Just let me go."

"You still can't. You're quite hard at the moment." Bakura grinned mischievously at this.

It finally clicked for Ryou.

"You're doing this on purpose! You're purposely doing this to me so I can't pee! And I'm busting here…"

Bakura grinned wider and said, "Aren't I smart? I know all the good ways to torture you, yadonushi."

Bakura's hands slipped under Ryou's pants but Ryou moved away and jumped off the bed.

"What's wrong?" Bakura asked, extending his hand out to hold Ryou's.

Ryou shook it off and his face turned as dark and gloomy as a thundercloud approaching along the horizon. Bakura hopped off their soft bed and slipped his arms round Ryou's slender waist but Ryou wriggled away.

"Hey…" Bakura started, trying to have some sort of skin contact with Ryou but Ryou stormed out of the room before Bakura could do anything.

Bakura followed him out, confused. "Ryou, sweetheart, talk to me."

Ryou continued to stare out of the window, completely ignoring him although it was obvious that he could hear every word that was just said. Bakura knew by now that Ryou really upset or angry because he had never ignored Bakura when he used such endearing terms. Bakura stood in front of Ryou and saw that he was crying.

"What's wrong, Ryou? Don't cry! Please don't cry!" Bakura cried, flustered.

Whenever he saw Ryou crying, he got extremely flustered and sometimes might even start crying himself.

He threw his arms around his tearing host and said, "Don't cry, Ryou! Please stop crying; I can't stand to see you cry like that! I'm going to cry soon if you don't stop!" Ryou's shoulders started to shake up and down, a sign that he was crying harder.

Bakura became scared and a fat tear rolled down his smooth cheek. Whenever Ryou cried he felt he did something horribly wrong and should have done better at protecting and comforting Ryou. That always got his waterworks running, even though it is practically illegal for a tough Egyptian King of Thieves like him to cry but Ryou was different. Ryou was special: his eyes made it look like the stars were not shining [a/n: totally stole that from Bruno Mar's song '_Just the Way You Are_.' Sorry, heh heh…] at night, his smile stops time, his presence made him feel blissfully drunk with love. Ryou was the only one who could make Bakura cry or smile. Bakura loved Ryou so much his tears fell faster, soaking Ryou's bare shoulder with salty tears.

"…Bakura?"

Bakura sniffed, "What?"

"I'm not crying."

Bakura froze and pulled away from Ryou. He studied Ryou's cute face framed with his thick fluffy hair, but most importantly his chocolate brown eyes were not tear-crusted like his own.

"I'm not crying," Ryou repeated.

"But… but…" Bakura stammered.

"I was only tricking you, silly. I can't believe you fell for it, and cried too!" giggled Ryou.

"But you were crying; there were tears!" exclaimed a very disbelieving Bakura.

"I was fake-crying, and I used eye drops," Ryou explained, waving a bottle of eye drops, "And I was laughing when you said you were going to cry too."

Bakura's eyes widened, "Why would you do that? That's horrible! I cried for you, thinking you were genuinely upset." He sounded hurt and wounded.

"I was genuinely upset. You kissed me to pull a prank on me. I was busting. You found it funny and you enjoyed it thoroughly. I didn't; it was horrible for me." Ryou's eyes flashed hurt, sadness and anger, "Did it ever cross your mind how I could've felt?"

A wave of guilt washed over Bakura, "So you tricked me for torturing you?"  
"Yes," replied Ryou plainly.

"But that's different! I'm the evil one, I'm meant to torture you!" Bakura defended.

Ryou's lips trembled, "So I don't matter? It doesn't matter how I feel?"

Bakura flustered and hurriedly said, "No! No! I'm not saying that! Ra-damn it! You do matter to me; you matter a lot to me. I…"

"What? You what? Say it. Say you don't care," Ryou said angrily, with a playful look lurking behind his mahogany eyes.

"I…"

"Say it. I won't believe you otherwise."

"I love you. I love you, Ryou," mumbled Bakura.

Ryou squealed and threw his arms round Bakura.

"Don't you hate me?" he asked.

"No, I love you too, 'Kura. I love you too," gushed Ryou into Bakura's toned chest.

Bakura's hand slid under Ryou's chin and angled his sweet face to look at him.

"I don't believe it; kiss me or else I would think you hate me to the core." Bakura jutted his lower lip out to a cute and irresistible pout.

Smiling, Ryou kissed him tenderly, "Okay now I really need to pee."

**~Owari~**

A/U: Well review please! ^.^ You know you want to... And please tell me what you think of the paragraphing and shizz. THANKSIE~**  
**


End file.
